Day 3: Loveless
by Chazz's-girl13
Summary: The only thing better that Trick-or-Treating on Halloween is the treat you get afterwards. GreeceXJapan human names used. 3rd part of Hetalia: 13 Nights of Yaoi


Heracles yawned and adjusted the glasses perched on his nose. He scratched at the blond wig on his head and felt a slap on his hand. He turned around to see Kiku glaring at him.

"Heracles-san please stop messing with your wig, it's a bother to fix."

Heracles and Kiku were in a hotel room getting ready to go trick-or-treating with Alfred and his brother Matthew. After much convincing Heracles was able to get Kiku to come trick-or-treating with him, on one condition.

Kiku was allowed to pick their costumes.

Now Kiku is wrapping a bandage around Heracles' neck to finish his Soubi costume and Kiku can start working on his Ritsuka costume.

Yes, they are going as Ritsuka and Soubi from Loveless.

"I can't help it, it's too itchy."

Kiku rolled his eyes and walked over to his dresser. He grabbed the pair of cat ears and started to adjust them on his head.

"I'm sorry but that is what you get for convincing me to attend this confusing tradition."

Heracles rolled his eyes and grabbed the pin-on tail and kneeled down to attach it to Kiku's pants.

"It's not confusing; you go out in costumes, knock on the person's door and say 'trick or treat' then you get candy."

Kiku blushed as he felt Heracles' hands on his butt. He turned around and tried to take the tail from his hands.

"L-let me put it on Heracles-kun."

Heracles smirked and pulled Kiku close to him and placed one hand on his waist and the other on his butt.

"Why are do you still get nervous when I touch you like this."

Kiku's face was so red it made Yao's shirt look pink. He buried his face into the Greek's chest.

"N-no I-I just see you're having t-trouble."

Heracles just smiled and gave the tail to Kiku to let him place it on.

"Fine, fine lets just hurry up and go before all the good candy is gone."

~~~Alfred's House~~~

Kiku and Heracles stood outside of Alfred's house with Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, Francis, Yong Soo, and Yao. Alfred was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow, Arthur was dressed as Will Turner, Francis was dressed as a butler, Matthew was dressed as a French maid, Yong Soo was dressed as a Pimp and Yao was dressed as a playboy bunny.

Alfred grinned and looked at everyone.

"Wow we all have a partner for this!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and dragged Alfred down the street to the first house.

When everyone was at the first house Alfred rang the doorbell and an old woman opened the door.

"Trick-or-Treat!"

The old woman adjusted her glasses and stared at Yao. She turned and yelled into the house.

"Harold some crazy young kids are here to drop off that Chinese prostitute you called for."

"Aru!"

The group quickly left before it got more awkward.

Francis groaned and put an arm around Matthew's waist.

"This is going to be a long night."

~~~Three Hours Later~~~

Heracles and Kiku tiredly dragged themselves and their heavy candy bags into the hotel room. Heracles dropped his bag and threw himself onto his bed.

"So tired cant move."

Kiku dropped his bag and was undressing from his costume. Sadly the skinny jeans that he wore were hard to get off so he turned to Heracles for help.

"Heracles-san, I know you're tired but could you please help me out of these jeans."

He lazily waved a hand towards Kiku and groaned.

"Get over here."

Kiku shyly walked over and stood by the edge of Heracles' bed. He gave a small cry as Heracles yanked him onto his bed and on top of his lap. Kiku blushed and looked down at him.

"H-Heracles-kun what are you doing?"

Heracles lazily sat up and swiftly pulled the jeans down to Kiku's knees. He pushed Kiku back and pulled the pants fully off, leaving Kiku in his underwear and the cat ears. Kiku blushed and looked away.

"Was that really necessary?"

Heracles leaned down and kissed the blushing Japanese.

"How else am I going to see you half naked in cat ears?"

He kissed down Kiku's neck and ran a hand up and down his side making Kiku blush harder and moan a little.

"It's mostly your fault for wearing those jeans and making you butt look so tempting."

Heracles lightly bit Kiku's ear and trailed his hand from Kiku's side and to the inside of his thigh.

"Oh and by the way, I've read the series. I think its time to lose the ears."

Kiku's eyes widened before he let out a moan as Heracles removed his underwear and started to go for his vital regions.

~~The Next Day~~~

Kiku tried to hide the bite marks under his collar as he walked past his brother Yong Soo but sadly he was pulled back and his collar was pulled down. Yong Soo smiled wide and ran out of the room.

"Thailand you owe me $50 Kiku finally got some!"


End file.
